Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a lid for a flowable substance container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reclosable lid for use with a drink container.
Lids for containers are well-known in the beverage container industry. In general terms, lids for single-use or disposable containers have three main components: a top wall or surface, a mounting portion, and an opening. Typically, the mounting portion is adapted to engage an upper rim of the container to seal the lid on the container. The opening is adapted to permit the flow of the container contents through the lid.
Existing lid designs suffer from a number of problems including untimely spillage through the opening due to the lack of a reliable means for sealing the opening. The inability to effectively seal the opening can also result in a significant loss of heat from the container contents through the opening. To address these and other problems, a number of lid designs include a movable cover portion for the opening. However, most existing movable covers lack structural integrity and as a result, do not effectively seal the opening. Also, a number of movable covers are difficult to operate due to their complex design. In addition, a vast majority of movable covers interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,245 to Narushko provides an example of a container lid with a movable closing flap. The lid has a raised segment that forms a channel, which is adapted to receive the closing flap. The closing flap is a curved piece that must be inserted into the channel. The closing flap is movable between an open position and a closed position. Because the movement of the closing flap is controlled by a series of notches, grooves, tabs and handles located on the channel and the closing flap, the closing flap is difficult to operate and the effectiveness of the lid is compromised.
Another example of a lid having a movable cover for the opening is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,444 to Terzi. There, the hood or lid has an opening formed from a depending spout that is inserted into the container opening. The cover has exterior dimensions equivalent to the lid and is placed over the lid. The cover has an opening that must be aligned with the spout and the lid opening to form the drink passageway. The cover has a plurality of sockets, which when properly aligned, seal the lid opening. The cover is supported on the lid by a series of intricate structures and an annular gasket. Due to its complex array of structures, the lid and cover are difficult to assemble and operate. Furthermore, the array of structures can inhibit the alignment of the lid opening and the cover opening negatively affecting the formation of the drink passageway.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a reclosable container lid that reliably seals the opening. In addition, there is a need for such a lid that is easy to operate and does not interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a reclosable lid for use with a flowable substance container. The lid has a first piece or cover, and a reclosable second piece or disk. The cover has a top wall and a side wall depending from the top wall. The side wall has a mounting portion for connecting the lid on the container. The cover includes an opening in the top wall, the opening adapted to permit the flow of the substance through the lid. The cover further includes a slot located in the top wall and a recessed portion located in both the top wall and the side wall.
The disk has at least one aperture, a post, and a projection. The aperture and the projection are each cooperatively dimensioned with the opening. The aperture is adapted to form a passageway when aligned with the opening. The post is adapted to be received by the slot in the cover. The disk is movable between a first and second position, wherein at least a portion of the projection is received in the opening in the first position and the wherein the aperture is aligned with the opening in the second position. The disk has at least one well adapted to facilitate stacking the lids in a vertical configuration.
The cover includes at least one support member having a cavity extending radially inward from the side wall. The cavity of the support member forms a support ledge on an inner surface of the cover that is adapted to provide rotatable support to the disk. The disk is further supported by an internal edge that is formed on the inner surface by the recessed portion, which extends radially inward from the side wall.
The disk is movable between the first and second positions by a user engaging and actuating the post. While the disk is moved between the first and second positions, the disk is rotatably supported by the support ledge and the support edge.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid includes a cover and an overlay. The cover has a top wall and a side wall depending from the top wall. The side wall has a mounting portion for connecting the lid on the container. The lid includes an opening in the top wall, the opening adapted to permit the flow of the substance through the lid. The lid further includes a recessed portion located in both the top wall and the side wall.
The overlay has a top wall and a side wall depending from the top wall. The side wall has a mounting portion adapted to connect the overlay to the cover. Also, the overlay has a projection in the top wall and at least one aperture. In addition, the overlay has at least one gripping element adapted to facilitate rotational movement of the overlay.
The overlay and the disk are cooperatively dimensioned such that they are in rotational engagement when the overlay is positioned on the disk. The overlay is movable between a first position and a second position, wherein a portion of the projection is received in the opening in the first position and wherein the aperture is aligned with the opening in the overlay in the second position.
The overlay is movable between the first and second positions by a user engaging either the overlay or the gripping element. While the overlay is moved between the first and second positions, the overlay is rotatably supported by the engagement of the mounting portion of the cover and the mounting portion of the overlay.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.